


Your Heart Beneath My Hands

by alianora



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This boy was slow emotion beneath her fingers, quicksilver heartbeat in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Beneath My Hands

She had seen him in anger, fists curled and mouth tight so many times, that it was a surprise to see his mouth go slack and his hands open when she let her fingers trail up to his shoulders, goosebumps lifting where fingertips barely touched.

She felt him inhale, a stuttered breath that he held when she pressed her palms to his chest.

She glanced upward, and he was watching her. Looking at her with the same look he had given her when he told her he loved her. The same look when he told her he would wait for her to know her own feelings.

That look shook her.

This boy could have anything he wanted. Any _one_ he wanted. And for some reason, he had decided he wanted her.

He shivered under her hands, but didn't move. Didn't raise his hands to touch her in return. Didn't presume.

_Makino,_ he whispered, his eyes on her face. _Makino, what are you doing?_ His voice was almost soft, not the bark that she was used to. She ignored it and tilted her head to look up at him.

_You're too tall,_ she said with a smile, hands coming to rest on his hips.

_You're short. And stupid,_ he said waspishly, throwing his head back. He inched closer to her, bringing his hands up to her back.

His touch was almost hesitant, something he would deny if she said anything.

She was sure when he talked to F4, that he would brag - how bold he was, how she gasped, how he knew what he was doing.

That boy - that loud, rich, entitled, _moronic_ boy was not the same as the one who was here with her, now.

This one was busy trying not to stare as she unbuttoned her shirt, leaving it on but opened. This one was holding his hands a breath away from her heated skin, looking to her for permission.

This boy was slow emotion beneath her fingers, quicksilver heartbeat in his chest.

_Makino,_ he breathed against her neck.

She slipped her arms around his shoulders and held him as he shivered.

END


End file.
